


Hickeys

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Dribbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hickeys, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Quickie Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: What is says on the tin.





	Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for dwsmutfest on tumblr and their weekly quickie prompt: neck.

Rose took the skin between her husband’s neck and shoulders in her teeth, biting down. The Doctor bucked as she nibbled, his hard length rutting against her thigh. 

“Rose,” he groaned softly, tugging at his restraints. “Please.”

“Patience is a virtue,” she teased, as she continued with her work. 

Once satisfied with the mark of her possession (almost identical to her own), she started trailing kisses down his body.


End file.
